Einsames Herz
by sango465
Summary: Kikyo's Gefühle bei ihrem Tod...


**_Einsames Herz_**

**_ Inuyasha > !!!!!!!! _**

**_Ein letztes Mal rief ich seinen Namen doch wo einst Liebe und Vertrauen mitgeklungen hatten, war meine Stimme jetzt von Hass und Verzweiflung _**

**_erfüllt. Er fuhr noch im Sprung herum, mein Pfeil traf ihn direkt in die Brust _**

**_ und bannte ihn an den heiligen Baum. Das Shikon no Tama flog in hohem Bogen aus seiner Hand und landete meterweit entfernt im Gras. _**

**_ Ungläubig sah er mich mit seinen goldenen Augen, in denen sich _**

**_ Sonnenuntergang spiegelte, an. _**

****

**_ Kikyou... > flüsterte er verzweifelt. Ich stand auf, obwohl mir die Wunde, die durch seine Klauen entstanden war, höllische schmerzen bereitete. Als das Blut mir den Arm herunterfloss wurde mir Für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen und hob das Shikon no Tama auf. Und alles...nur... dafür > sagte ich mit seltsam erstickter Stimme. Ich sah auf und direkt in die Augen, die mir nachts den Schlaf geraubt hatten. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen mich in diesen bodenlosen goldenen Tiefen zu verlieren. Doch beinahe sofort wurde ich in die grausame Welt zurückgezogen wo es für mich keine Liebe gab. Und jetzt konnte ich es nicht länger verleugnen. Ich hatte ihn geliebt. So einfach war das... _**

****

**_Das hätte nicht sein dürfen. Ich war eine Miko. Ich musste stark sein, durfte mich nirgendwo anlehnen und mich erst recht nicht...verlieben. Noch dazu in einen _**

**_halben Dämon. Ich war schon immer einsam und allein gewesen, da meine Eltern gestorben waren als ich noch ein kleines Kind war. Für die Dorfbewohner war ich nur die Frau, die das Dorf beschützen sollte, die harte kalte Frau, die das Lachen schon lange verlernt hatte. _**

**_ Doch dann habe ich ihn getroffen. Sein Herz war genauso einsam und traurig gewesen wie das meine. Ich wurde schwach. _**

**_An einem Tag stolperte ich... und er… fing mich auf und umarmte mich schweigend _**

**_So verliebte ich mich in ihn. Meine Lippen begannen in dieser Zeit zu lächeln. _**

**_und ich lernte ein neues Gefühl namens Glück kennen. Ich wollte keine Miko mehr sein sondern nur eine einfache Frau und mit ihm zusammenleben. _**

**_Meine spirituellen Kräfte schwanden rasch und ich konnte das Juwel nicht mehr reinhalten. _**

**_Er hatte mich nie geliebt wurde mir nun klar, nicht einmal vertraut hatte er mir. _**

**_Deshalb sah er immer so mürrisch aus und deshalb sah ich ihn nie lächeln. _**

**_Er wollte immer nur mehr Macht haben, ein Youkai werden und kein Außenseiter _**

**_mehr sein. Ich war nur der Schlüssel zum Shikon no Tama gewesen. Deshalb hatte er mich angegriffen um das Juwel zu stehlen. Ich sank zu Boden und starrte _**

**_auf das nun durch Hass und schmerz verunreinigte Juwel. Mein Sichtfeld verschwamm. _**

**_Ich hätte gerne geweint. Das wäre besser gewesen, viel besser als das Gefühl der Leere _**

**_und Taubheit das jetzt von mir Besitz ergriff. _**

**_ Kikyou ... flüsterte Inuyasha da erneut ... ich dachte wir wären... > Dann sank sein kopf auf die Brust hinab und er atmete ein letztes Mal aus .Ich hörte plötzlich Stimmen und sah, dass die Dorfbewohner angerannt kamen. Einige waren verletzt worden bei dem Versuch das Dorf zu retten. Es war vergeblich gewesen. Alles stand in Flammen. Inuyasha hatte alles zerstört. Mich auch. Innerlich wie äußerlich. Die Dorfleute stießen _**

**_Jubelschreie aus als sie den besiegten Hanyou erkannten. Kikyou-sama, _**

**_ihr habt das Monster besiegt > rief einer erfreut. Dann gewahrten sie meine Verletzung. Onee-sama, rief meine kleine Schwester Kaede erschrocken . _**

**_ Ihr seid verwundet, wir müssen diese Wunde verarzten > _**

**_ Nein es ist zu spät, hör jetzt genau zu, Kaede > flüsterte ich schwach. _**

**_ Verbrenne meinen Körper, damit ich ins Nirvana eingehen kann, das Juwel werde ich mit mir nehmen > Sie wollte widersprechen aber mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und das letzte was ich hörte war ihr Schmerzensschrei. Ich unternahm noch nicht einmal den Versuch mich durch die reißenden Ströme der Dunkelheit zu ihr durchzukämpfen. _**

**_Ich war zu schwach. Und… die Dunkelheit verhieß vergessen _**

****

**_Ich war umgeben von Flammen aber ich spürte die Qualen nicht. _**

**_Shikon no Tama. Ich werde dich mit mir ins Jenseits nehmen wo du keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kannst. _**

**_ Inuyasha...lebe wohl. Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass wir uns wieder sehen würden. Dann türmten sich die Wellen des Schmerzes, die mich bis jetzt nur umspült hatten, vor mir auf, schlugen über mir zusammen und zerrten mich in ihre schier _**

**_endlose Tiefe. _**

****

**_Ich würde niemals wieder auftauchen _**


End file.
